Connected
by Gir Crazy
Summary: An inexplicable connection, tugged at by a chance encounter with one troll...


AN: So, this is just little something I wrote up quite a while ago. First on paper, then typed up. I posted it on deviantArt, and now, at last, I'm posting it here. Why? Just for the heck of it, I guess. Anywho, I'll get outta your way now, and let you read.

Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie, not me.

* * *

><p>Jack laughed manically as he watched the Prospitians run about, screaming in terror while everything around them collapsed under green flame. It was so pathetic, it was almost sad. Why did they even bother? They were all going to die anyway. Still, it was so much fun to crush them as they fled for their lives. Should he pick them off one by one, or just take them all out in one fell swoop? Jack couldn't decide.<p>

Unable to make up his mind, the demonic Dersite flew over to one of the moon's seven towers and sliced it horizontally in two. The top half began falling over a horde of screaming Prospitians, but Jack didn't get to see their satisfying demise. Something caught his eye as the building descended, something that went flying out of the tower's window. It was too gray to be a Prospitian, so it had to be...

One of the moon's princes or princesses.

The Sovereign Slayer grinned. He wanted to take care of this one personally. Those kids were so much more fun to kill than the moon's other inhabitants. And after all, there were only so many of them that he would get to kill. He swooped down toward the still sleeping figure.

What happened next spanned the period of only a few meaningless seconds, but it seemed to last for so much longer. As Jack approached, the sleeping prince suddenly woke up. He put a hand to his head and blinked a few times to clear away the sleep, then put his hand down and looked uninterestedly off to the side.

This indifference did not last long. He quickly noticed something coming toward him and looked up. In the next split second, the prince's expression changed from surprise, to fear, to the most pained look of disbelief and confusion his assailant had ever seen.

Something jerked painfully in the pit of Jack's stomach.

_Stop._

But Jack didn't stop. He reached out a bloody hand. The prince flinched away as a green light emanated from the Dersite's palm and enveloped them both.

And then it was over. The prince was dead. The moon was gone. Prospit was destroyed.

Jack just floated in space for the longest time, surrounded by a few remaining pieces of the yellow planet. Then he shook his head and teleported away.

Why did he have the strangest feeling he knew that kid?

* * *

><p>"Droog, while Deuce and I keep the guards busy up front, I want you and Boxcars to slink around back. You sneak in through one of the upper windows, and Boxcars... Boxcars... can..."<p>

Slick stopped talking.

The other three crew members looked up from the heist plans before them and stared at their leader. "What's up, boss?" Droog asked.

The former archagent blinked and looked at each of his subordinates slowly, confusion showing blatantly on his face. "Did... did you guys just..."

The faces of his crew mirrored his own. "Did we what?" Deuce asked.

Slick blinked again as he looked back down at the heist plans, the disoriented expression never leaving his face.

"Slick, are you feeling alright?"

Their leader swallowed. "I dunno," he mumbled. He took a few steps away from the table. "I... I need to take a walk. You guys stay here."

The crew members looked at each other in bewilderment as Slick ascended the ladder and exited their hideout into the crisp night air.

The green moon shone full in the dark sky as Slick made his way through the empty streets. It's luminosity somehow calmed him, and allowed his mind to analyze the thought that had stopped him in the middle of his heist plan explanation.

Karkat.

He hadn't thought about the troll in years. Why now? Why so suddenly, with no provocation?

The oddest feeling had swept over him when it happened. A sudden, gut-jerking feeling that then settled into an uncomfortable sense of compunction. The feeling grew stronger as he brought his mind back to his former companion, making him nauseous.

Slick stopped walking and closed his eyes.

Something bad had happened to Karkat.

And somehow, in some way, it was his fault.

* * *

><p>AN: I always liked playing with the idea that the two Jack's were somehow connected. 'Cuz, you know, they're the same person, but one of them is not supposed to be in that session... Yeah I dunno. Well, I hope it was an okay read, at least.<p>

~Gir Crazy ;3


End file.
